


【奎八】红糖水

by double_island_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_island_milk/pseuds/double_island_milk
Summary: 白开水的后续，产乳play
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 9





	【奎八】红糖水

徐明浩坐在沙发上发呆，眼睛愣愣地盯着自己的腹部，时不时用手缓缓地在腹部上方的空气里画出一个链接的弧形，再轻轻一巴掌把那个弧形拍扁。  
这个孩子来的实在太意外了。徐明浩看着现在还很平坦的小腹想。  
在房间里和医生打了老半天电话的金珉奎终于满头大汗地钻出来，非常讨好地对徐明浩笑笑说：“走吧，医生在等了。”  
一路上徐明浩都是一副大梦初醒的模样，做的最多的事就是摸肚子。  
来到医院，医生咔咔开了一堆单子说去检查，金珉奎拿着那些单子陪着徐明浩，全程小心翼翼仿佛徐明浩是个一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。他心里其实也忐忑得要死，但是在徐明浩面前不敢流露分毫。  
“确实是怀孕了，刚好一个月。”医生看完报告后笑眯眯地对两人说，“恭喜了。”  
听到这话的徐明浩一下子就哭了，哭得隐忍又克制。  
在一旁刚准备哭的金珉奎：“哎呀，老婆你怎么了…”  
“我、我怀孕了？真的吗？”徐明浩泪水涟涟地问。  
医生再次给予肯定：“真的。”  
于是徐明浩哭得更凶了。  
“对不起呀…我太高兴了…我是高兴才哭的。”徐明浩抽噎着对金珉奎说。  
身为一个连自己的信息素都没有的omega，有朝一日居然能有孩子，这是徐明浩想都不敢想的。他哭啊哭，仿佛要把遇上金珉奎之前所受到的委屈都哭一遍。他心想，哼，不是都嘲笑我不完整算不上正常的omega吗？  
“不过…”医生话锋一转，脸上的神色也重归严肃，“按照夫人的情况，这个孩子可能会生养得十分辛苦。”  
“什么意思？”徐明浩问。  
医生推了推眼镜说：“夫人，您的身体太差了，第二性征表现的也很脆弱，这个孩子可能会比正常的新生儿虚弱。”  
这是在金珉奎预料范围内的。他摸摸徐明浩的头说：“没关系，这都是能养好的小毛病，你不要太担心。”  
医生附和着点头，但是在两人准备告辞时又单独留了金珉奎下来交待事宜。  
“回去多给夫人安排些催乳的食物吧。”医生说。  
金珉奎怀疑自己听错了：“啊？”  
“催乳，”医生重复了一遍，“俗称下奶。”  
“这这这是不是太早了些…才一个月呢…”金珉奎满面通红地说。  
医生摇头，“不早了，夫人这个情况就算现在准备也不一定能产出奶水呢。”  
联想一下徐明浩那一马平川的小胸脯，金珉奎信服地点了点头。  
“也不用太担心奶水的事情，不行可以喂宝宝奶粉嘛，”医生说，“只是有营养的东西多给夫人吃一点总没错的。”  
“好的我知道了，谢谢医生。”金珉奎说完转身就掏出手机吩咐秘书去买“能催乳的东西”。  
门外的徐明浩见他出来立刻迎上来问：“医生和你说什么了？”  
金珉奎下意识地扫了眼徐明浩的胸口，脸红着摇头说没什么。

———————  
“我吃饱了。”徐明浩放下碗筷说。  
“等一下…再喝碗汤吧。”金珉奎说着就去拿他的碗。  
徐明浩皱皱眉问：“怎么还有汤？你煮了多少？”  
厨房里传来金珉奎忙碌又快乐的声音：“这是猪脚汤，刚刚那个是鲫鱼汤，不一样的。”  
“这两种汤能放一起喝吗？”徐明浩接过盛得满满当当的碗。他本不爱吃猪蹄这种油腻腻的东西，但想到这东西确实对身体有好处也就压着恶心喝下去了。  
“能的，当然能。”金珉奎捧着脸看他喝汤，“喝完啊歇一会，然后把我给你煮的薏米红糖水也喝了。”  
“……”  
这是把他当成汤婆子了吗？徐明浩不用再喝红糖水，现在就觉得自己走两步都能发出“咕噜咕噜”的水声。  
唉，都是为了肚子里的宝宝。  
徐明浩叹息着，捏住鼻子把汤往嘴里灌。

过了几天，金珉奎又变了一桌花样。  
“这是什么？”徐明浩用勺子戳了戳碗里半透明的糊状物。  
厨房里的金珉奎想也不想地回答：“葛根粉。”过了一会儿他又端着一大锅香气四溢的汤放到他跟前，“这是木瓜雪蛤汤。”  
“为什么要吃这些？又是木瓜又是葛根的…”徐明浩脸红了，手虚虚地扒拉了一下胸口。  
“因为有营养啊。”金珉奎万年不变地说着。  
徐明浩闷着脸吃了两口葛根，又喝了口木瓜汤，心里堵着气。  
怀孕后徐明浩就愈发敏感了，有时候看到街边树上挂着个气球都会感时伤怀好一阵子。而他一切敏感心绪围绕的两个中心一个是孩子，另一个就是金珉奎。  
“怎么啦？怎么不吃了？”金珉奎小心翼翼地问。  
这不问还好，一问徐明浩就绷不住了。  
“你是在嫌弃我吗？嫌弃我…”徐明浩小声说，“嫌弃我平胸…”  
金珉奎大跌眼镜，他万万没想到徐明浩会往这方面想。  
“没有啊？没有嫌弃的…我最喜欢你这样了…”金珉奎说着也脸红了。他想，每次按在床上亲的那几下还不够让徐明浩感受到他的喜欢吗？  
“那干嘛要给我吃这些……丰胸的东西。”徐明浩把勺子一丢，很羞愤的样子。  
“不是呀…不是的…”金珉奎也顾不上害羞了慌忙解释：“是医生说的，让你多吃一些能…催乳的食物，不然会产不出奶水。”  
“…”这下换徐明浩面泛红潮了。  
良久他才极小声地嘟哝：“这种事怎么不早说？”  
怕你害羞呀，也怕你有心理负担。金珉奎在心里默默回答，嘴上却只说：“知道了就快点吃吧…睡觉前把红糖水喝了哦。”  
在照顾人的方面上还真的没人能比得过金珉奎，明明工作也很忙，但还是把徐明浩照顾得舒舒服服的。徐明浩想到自己刚刚的无理取闹，有些自责。  
于是本来撑得有些想吐的他咬咬牙又喝了碗汤。他想，金珉奎这么关心他，他也得努力把这个孩子生养好才行。  
就这样，金珉奎努力变着花样做饭，他努力地吃，一吃就是好几个月。

可是努力有的时候并不能见成效的，或者说，效果不会那么明显。  
离预产期只剩两个月了，徐明浩的胸部在两人不懈努力下只象征性地隆起一点点弧度，像平地上一捧泥土堆起的小土包。  
原本戳一戳那里只能戳到骨头，现在倒是多了层绵软的脂肪，但也真的只有一层而已，像遇水即溶的棉花糖一样难以捉摸。  
“痛…”徐明浩眼底微红，委屈巴巴地看着金珉奎。  
这阵子他的乳房犹如刚发育的少女那样，在贫瘠的土壤上挣扎着孕育青涩的果实，稍稍碰到那点儿硬核就痛得如火山爆发。  
金珉奎触电般地缩回手，“对不起哦…”  
手是缩回来了，那奇妙的触感和温度却挥之不去。他把人搂在怀里哄，却偷偷回味食指上的旖旎，细细地嗅着似乎还能闻到一点甜丝丝的奶腥气。  
徐明浩一脸慈爱和欣喜地摸着隆起的孕肚，完全没发现身后的爱人眸底颜色深得可怕。  
“医生说，没事的时候要多按摩胸部，你有在做吗？”金珉奎拿嘴唇碰了碰徐明浩的鬓角说。  
徐明浩闻言面色微红，很不自然地“嗯”了一声。  
金珉奎悄悄咽下口水。他的脑内已经浮现妻子在无人的角落偷偷掀起衣服，害羞地玩弄自己的乳房的模样。  
准妈妈为生育宝宝做准备，明明是很圣洁的事，此刻在金珉奎的脑袋里却蒙上一层暧昧的粉色滤镜。  
“我来帮你吧？”金珉奎说，“听说别人帮忙按摩的话效果更好呢。”  
从哪儿听说的？当然是他自己随口胡诌的。  
徐明浩欲言又止，犹豫的功夫已经被金珉奎掀起了上衣。  
“你轻一点哦…”无奈之下徐明浩小声说。  
小小的、叫人几乎找不到的两团乳肉，软塌塌地摊开在徐明浩白皙薄软的胸口，像两块有气无力的牛奶布丁。金珉奎好容易才忍住把它们一口叼进嘴里的冲动。  
金珉奎还在盯着那纯洁又色情的东西咽口水，徐明浩已经害羞到快坚持不下去了。  
“你…算了…不要弄了。”他说着就要把衣服放下去。  
金珉奎连忙挡住他的手，又随口胡诌：“我在观察待会要按摩的穴位。”  
“……”徐明浩将信将疑地停下动作。  
唉，本来挺精明一人，怀孕了之后怎么这么好骗这么乖呢？金珉奎惋惜得都快笑出声了。  
一双大手冷不丁覆盖上来，带着陌生又熟悉的体温。徐明浩下意识地颤抖了一下。  
那两团肉娇憨可爱，金珉奎把它们覆在掌心里时竟有丝于心不忍。轻轻捏了一下，似乎还捏到了软肉里藏着的硬块，不像绵里藏针的那种，更像是一口咬到了水蜜桃里的果核。与此同时徐明浩发出了吃痛的声音。  
“忍一忍哦。”金珉奎抬头亲了他一口。  
“嗯…”徐明浩抽抽鼻子。  
金珉奎用拇指轻轻摩挲软肉的内侧，其他四指连着手掌将小小的乳房包裹起来，像挤蛋黄酱似的轻轻地挤，那两团软肉就耸起来又瘫软下去，如此循环往复。像水母，像乳兔，像世上一切软乎乎又带着生气的可爱物什。  
那两颗粉褐色的小豆子也在金珉奎的刺激下颤巍巍地挺立起来，似乎是做好了被吮吸的准备。两颗豆子饱满诱人，把金珉奎看得口干舌燥手上的动作也在不经意间粗暴起来。  
“很痛啊…”徐明浩又忍不住抱怨，眼圈红红的。  
金珉奎敷衍地亲他一口算是安抚，猥亵乳房的动作不曾停下分毫。  
原本白皙乖巧的软肉已经被金珉奎拿捏成灵巧的形状，就像面团被彻底玩软玩熟了那样。还有那两颗小红豆，被金珉奎生了茧的食指磨擦得又红又肿，顶端裂开的小小的缝似乎快要溢出汁水来。  
不是错觉，金珉奎真的嗅到了甜腥味，徐明浩贫瘠的胸部勉强孕育出的甜腥味。  
徐明浩也感觉到了不对劲，乳肉里包裹着的硬核好像被金珉奎揉软揉开了似的绽开几处缝，那些缝又生出丝线来连接上亢奋的乳首，好像真的有什么东西要淌出来了…  
“不要…”徐明浩终于开始挣扎，红着眼圈惊慌得要逃。可他怎么可能真的逃得走，金珉奎此刻握着他最脆弱的东西呐。  
有时候猎物愈挣扎，猎人反而愈兴奋。金珉奎见他要逃，顿时也顾不上后果了，双手毫无章法地一通乱揉，光是揉还不够，又让两根手指灵活地去舔舐两颗红豆。  
“啊！”徐明浩惊呼出声，因为痛，更因为他看见那红肿的乳首上渗出的清清楚楚的白。  
徐明浩痛的脚趾都蜷缩，但胸口又有说不出的爽利，那快感简直好像…在用胸部高潮一样…  
星星点点乳白的汁液渗进金珉奎的指缝里，在他的掌心汇成一小摊，空气里顿时全是徐明浩泌出的奶水味儿。  
居然…居然真的被他误打误撞挤出奶水了。  
金珉奎愣了，看着徐明浩在他怀里喘息着颤抖个不停。  
“你给我出去！”徐明浩拉下衣服恼羞成怒地喊。  
金珉奎回过神来，居然也真就乖乖地抱着枕头出去了——手里还偷偷藏着从徐明浩那儿榨来的汁水。  
睡在沙发上的金珉奎对着那一手甜丝丝的乳汁做了什么那自然不必多言，是说出来会讨徐明浩一顿打的程度。  
—————————  
大概是有了前科的缘故，一直到孩子生下来徐明浩都没再让金珉奎碰过自己，尤其是胸部。即使孩子生下来了要哺乳，徐明浩也跟做贼似的躲着金珉奎。  
两人的宝宝很健康，健康得过分，体型比普通新生儿打上一圈，一看就知道徐明浩孕期吃的那些东西没长自己身上全长他身上了。  
身体健康，消耗也就大，两人担心的那个问题于是就更让人头疼。  
每次徐明浩眼圈红红地抱着宝宝从卧室里出来，金珉奎就心疼得不行。  
奶水不足是意料之中的事，再加上小孩子又不会心疼人，吃不到就硬使劲恨不得把徐明浩整个人都吸成一张干皮，每次都把徐明浩折磨的够呛。  
“还是喂奶粉吧？”金珉奎和他商量。  
徐明浩起先不愿意，觉得奶粉总不如母乳安全，后来实在受不了便答应一半一半的来。可即使这样也还是很吃力。  
金珉奎软磨硬泡，最后彻底让徐明浩放弃了自己哺乳的念头。  
“我是不是很没用…这种事都做不好…”妥协后的徐明浩叹气说。  
“才没有哦…”金珉奎安慰他。  
徐明浩不开心，金珉奎心里也憋着气。之后每次给那个倒霉孩子冲奶粉时金珉奎都要恶狠狠地对他说：“你个死小子最好给我分化成omega，不然以后肯定往死里打你。”  
不管怎么说，哺乳的问题算是解决了。可随之而来的另一个问题是两个人都没有预料到的。

“我不喝这个。”徐明浩推开那杯冒着热气的红糖水说。  
“为什么？每晚都喝的怎么今天？”看着他脸上那副别扭的表情，金珉奎哭笑不得。  
徐明浩张张嘴，似乎是要解释，可看他喉头动了动又没说话了。  
给不出合理的理由金珉奎自然不会任着他来，“快喝吧。”  
“我现在没必要喝这些了…”徐明浩终于忍不住说了，“又不用我去喂孩子了…”  
金珉奎理了一会儿才理清楚他说这话什么意思，差点儿噗嗤一声笑出来，“什么呀…这个东西又不只是给你…的…红糖水对身体有好处的，你就当普通的饮料喝掉嘛。”  
自知心思被识破的徐明浩瞬间脸蛋红了，也瞬间失去任性的理由。他看着金珉奎，气鼓鼓的像只金鱼，憋了老半天最后还是妥协地喝下红糖水。  
“睡觉了。”徐明浩负着气说。  
金珉奎还是没有搞明白徐明浩为何无端生气，平日里一沾枕头就睡着的他今夜倒是留了个心眼，装作已经入睡实则侧着耳朵听身旁的人的动静。  
果然不出半时，他就听见徐明浩躺不住了，还试探着喊了他好几声。  
"金珉奎？珉奎？"徐明浩小声喊，还推了推他。金珉奎全当没听见，眉头都没皱一下。  
连着试探几下都无果，徐明浩才悄悄松一口气。紧接着金珉奎就听见他小心翼翼下床离开的动静。  
大半夜的是要做什么呢？金珉奎没有立刻跟上去，直到听见浴室的门被打开又关上，才收着脚步悄悄挪过去。  
去了只见徐明浩把门紧闭着，浴室的灯大开着，隔着磨砂的玻璃能看见他瘦伶伶的影子。金珉奎蹲下来贴在门上听里面的声音。  
"唉...怎么又流了这么多..."徐明浩嘟哝着。金珉奎看见玻璃上的影子晃动，似乎是徐明浩在解开自己上衣扣子。  
这是要做什么？  
金珉奎整个人几乎要融进门里听。  
仔细听，就听见徐明浩细细的喘息，还有唇齿间漏出的吃痛的声音，那声音软得好像要滴出水来。  
"嘶...痛痛痛..."徐明浩喘着，还用力抽抽鼻子，听着就很是可怜。  
虽然金珉奎听了后满脑子都是黄色废料就是了。他起身试探着拧了一下门把手——居然没上锁，于是下一秒就毫不迟疑地推门而入。  
“啊！”徐明浩被吓了一跳，双手第一时间死死地护在胸前。  
但还是晚了，他这些天藏着的秘密被金珉奎一眼看了个干净。  
“额，为什么不和我说？”金珉奎似笑非笑的，上前一把抓住徐明浩的手。  
“你放开！”徐明浩又羞又急，欠着身子拼命往后缩。几番挣扎，徐明浩最后还是被打开手臂压在了墙上。  
徐明浩衣襟大敞着，原本雪白的微乳被自己的主人掐出了几道浅浅的红印。不过最让人血脉喷张的还要数这两颗小蜜桃上渗出的奶白乳汁，像是被硬挤出来的，淅淅沥沥一路淌到徐明浩那不堪一握的小细腰上。  
“明浩这是怎么了呢？”金珉奎玩味地看着他。  
“…不、不知道！”徐明浩羞愤地偏过头，可是即使偏过头去他也能感受到金珉奎那带有温度的目光来回在自己的胸上打转。  
“这些是它自己淌出来的还是明浩挤的？”  
“不知道！”  
不答也没关系，金珉奎最擅长的就是逼徐明浩说些本不好意思说的话。他腾出一只手去戳那两团鼓胀的软肉——尽管这遭到了徐明浩言语和动作上的极度抗拒，手感软得不可思议，但是又不似之前孕期的那种肉乎乎的软，这时候的乳房戳上去像团鼓鼓囊囊的水袋。  
“痛…很痛啊！”徐明浩痛得腿根发软，不是金珉奎把他吊着这会估计都坐倒地上了。  
“哦？很痛吗？奶水存得太多了所以很痛对吧？”金珉奎说着一只大手覆盖上去，把小而饱满的乳房整个握在手里就那么不经意地一挤——几股细细的白色液柱就从粉褐的乳头喷射了出来，沾了不少在金珉奎纯黑色的睡衣上。  
一颗生理性的泪水一下子从徐明浩眼底里飙出来。  
金珉奎已经忍了好几个月，徐明浩知道这次自己怎么也躲不开了。  
“老公马上帮你吸出来，不要急哦。”金珉奎笑得纯良，惹得徐明浩怒目而视。  
隔壁婴儿房里的宝宝砸吧着嘴睡得还很香甜，完全不知道几个小时前还拿着奶瓶喂他的爸爸此刻在做什么禽兽之事。  
———————  
也不知是不是自知做得不妥，金珉奎第二天低眉顺眼地任由徐明浩打骂差遣，只是眉眼里明显藏着喜色。  
徐明浩以为他知错了，气也就走得很快，到了晚上就又恢复成以往的模样。  
直到一锅白白的鲫鱼汤被端上了晚餐桌。a看到那锅奶白奶白的液体，徐明浩就联想到许多不好的事，他开始还以为金珉奎是无意，就别别扭扭去厨房找金珉奎，结果发现对方正乐呵呵地煮红糖薏米水呢。  
“你…”  
金珉奎一下就猜出他要说什么，厚着脸皮上去亲了他一口。  
“多喝一点，对身体好。”金珉奎笑嘻嘻地说，“胸口再痛的话就来找老公我嘛，我随时待命。”  
“…………”


End file.
